Nairo x Void: SoCaliente Love
by Shaderpz
Summary: Two smashers smash


Nairo woke up in the sky house with sweat pouring down his forehead, his heart racing with fear. He had just awoken from a dream of a large African American male strangling and kissing him at the same time. Void, sleeping next to him opened his eyes to see Nairo straight up breathing heavily

"You alright man? You need your sleep for Abadango Saga." said Void half asleep.

"I'll get enough sleep watching ZeRo's sets" said Nairo smugly.

Void shrugged and the both fell back asleep.

Nairo woke up again and started showering, he heard the door slowly creaking open, startled he went to check who it was. The moment he poked his head through the shower curtains the door slammed shut.

"Must have just been the wind." he thought to himself.

All ready, he went to the living room to greet his friends and give thanks to Sky for housing him for the event.

He walked into D1 offering to buy IHOP for everyone with his TWITCH™ money.

"Well..I'll be damned, let's go!" Nairo said suprised.

"Only If I can go with you haha" Void said as he came up behind Nairo and grabbed his arm The house erupted with "LETS GO VOID!".

It was a pretty long ride to IHOP, Void sat next to Nairo and was still pretty tired from playing friendlies with everyone until 3AM, so he silently just fell asleep. Nairo was minding his own business, when an object fell on his shoulder, it was VoiD, peacefully sleeping, Nairo felt a small sense of comfort.

A couple of minutes later VoiD woke up screaming "PLEASE NAIRO DONT TAKE MY FINAL STOCK AT 20%, huh?" the car erupted with laughter.

They finally arrived and took their seats, Void ordered a large plate of pancakes, while Nairo just got some eggs and bacon with some OJ. The both of them were starving and the wait felt like a sonic ditto. Finally their meals came and Void absolutely destroyed his breakfast, Nairo looked over and saw Void, warm maple syrup dripping from his lips as he took another long, deep bite.

Void noticed Nairo's stare and asked "Want some?"

"Ehh. Sure why not." Nairo replied He opened his mouth and Void plunged his long fork into Nairo's mouth, which filled with a delicious buttery taste.

All filled up, the gang headed back to the sky house. It was like any other normal day, people shouting at each other, multiple TVs set up playing mostly smash, so Nairo took a break and decided to marathon Yugi-oh. About halfway into the series Void finished up his friendlies and laid down on the small couch with Nairo, his head resting on Nairo's thigh.

The two made jokes and discussed the show over the next few hours until they decided it was time to go to bed. The both of them decided to brush their teeth though, as always. Nairo took out his normal Blue and white toothbrush and Void took out his Normal Yellow toothbrush.

They brushed away and a couple of minutes later they spit out the white, slimy, gooey substance that was the toothpaste.

"I just have to finish up something in here, go to bed without me for a bit" said Nairo nervously.

Void walked out happily because it meant he got the big pillow first. He casually read through some tweets and saw that some idiot was writing fanfictions about people in the smash community, mostly Nairo and laughed. Then he saw the bathroom door unlock and was met with a shocking sight.

Nairo walked out of the bathroom in cute cat lingerie and cat ears blushing red waiting for a comment from VoiD.

"N-Nairo, what the hell?" VoiD told Nairo.

Nairo walked up to the bed and pounced on Void, he desperately avoided Nairo's gaze. But his effort was meaningless, Nairo grabbed the man's chin, pointing his face directly at him until they stared at eachother.

"I want you, and I know you want me, besides, what's this?" Nairo seductively said as he reached down and grabbed Void's erect penis.

"Uh-uhm-uhh.." Void searched his mind for the correct words, his wishes were coming true right in front of him and he was not prepared in the slightest.

Nairo unbuttoned Void's pajamas to reveal his six pack and small chest, he blushed knowing that right now, these were all to himself.

He caressed Void's six pack, it was smooth to the touch making Nairo even more excited for what was to come. He made his way up and started playing with Void's nipples, they felt like the rubber from his GameCube controller's control stick. As all this happened Nairo felt Void's cock getting harder and harder and his urges growing stronger and stronger.

Finally he was at Void's face, the two took a deep stare into eachother's eyes and Void pulled Nairo closer to him until their lips met, and their tounges intertwined. This feeling made Nairo's heart burn for the desire of Void's love, he couldn't take it anymore, he looked up and said. "V-void, are you ready?"

"Of course man, ever since I first met you I told myself that you are the one, you don't weigh a ton, and you don't need a gun to get respect. Your skinny body makes you great for hugs, and overall I just love you, I love being with you and I hope I will always be with you." he replied.

Nairo's eyes started leaking with tears and made his way down to Void's pants where he unzipped his zipper and out came the towering sausage that was Void's penis, it surprised Nairo, never seeing one this big.

Nairo opened his mouth wide, ready to put the large 8 inch plumber inside his mouth. As soon as Nairo fit most of it inside his mouth Void started flinching and moaning with pleasure as he never felt something this great bestow upon his feelings.

As time went on these moans became more frequent until Nairo's mouth filled with a bitter taste, Void's baby batter. Nairo had to take out the large penis out of his mouth just to fit all of it inside his mouth, the taste that made him crave more. Exhausted Nairo turned away but Void grabbed his arm and shyly asked "Aren't we gonna...do it?"

Nairo was shocked, thinking that this was going too far already, but Void was already taking his pants off and getting on his knees, his heart was pounding as he was about to lose his virginity.

Void spread his ass open for Nairo, ready to take the buster sword that was his penis all the way in. Nairo put it in, little by little and he could feel Void's anus squeezing, tightening on him, Void screaming with pleasure.

Void turned around and grabbed Nairo's chest "I-I want you to do it inside me"

This made Nairo rock hard, he was so close to finishing and he was ready to shoot his semen into Void's ass. Suddenly D1 burst into the room and screamed "DESTRUCTIOOOOOON." as Nairo shot his load deep into his lover's hole.

The two soon cleaned up, they had a big day ahead of them. Abadango Saga and such. Maybe one day they can do this again.


End file.
